Mundos
by Naoto93
Summary: Mundos y vidas diferentes, secretos, un encuentro inesperado. Hinata nunca había visto un hombre, como será el primero que vea?, la descubrirán sus enemigos?. Aventura y Romance, SasukexHinata.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, un fic que se me ocurrio cuando vi cierta imagen, y llego a esto, que espero que tenga una buena trama

y sea de gusto de muchos, protagonizada por una de mis parejas favoritas del anime.

Espero os disfrutéis de la historia (:

**Pareja: Sasuke x Hinata**

**_Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto (siempre soñé con poner eso ;-;)_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_*** __Recuerdos (sucesos que salen sin ser necesariamente recuerdos de los personajes)_

**_Flash Back_**

**|Mundos|**

Flotaba galante, con suavidad batía sus pequeñas alas, siempre en una corta distancia, de lo que era su piso personal.

Una curiosa mirada siempre se posaba sobre ella, por horas admirada, le gustaba esa mirada, sentía que en algún momento haría algo por ella, no sabía bien como, pero la reconfortaba.

-Hermosa- solo eso pasaba por su mente, siempre que la veía, su alma se tranquilizaba, se olvidaba de todos esos "asuntos" que debía de arreglar, estando sola, la carga era mucho peor, todo el día ocupada, era una cárcel literalmente el lugar donde se encontraba. No se le permitía salir, solo podía ver por el balcón la cuidad, aquella donde moraban múltiples seres, desde el decreto de hace 20 años, su planeta se lleno de seres varios, todo por la "paz" que se anhelaba, su propio mundo había evolucionado a uno mejor, quien diría que en unos cuantos años se podía cambiar tanto.

Tantos recuerdos, podía estar reflexionando durante días sobre tantas cosas por la que había pasado. Cuando cualquier sentimiento negativo llenaba su pensamiento, podía oírlo, aquel aleteo, aquello la tranquilizaba, borraba todo mal de su mente, y podía volver a mostrar una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría verla...como seria...de seguro más hermosa que de costumbre...

-Señora mía- una leve voz paso por los oídos de la chica que se encontraba en sus pensares.

-Hu?-volvió su vista al frente - Pasa Ryoko-

-Señora, vengo con una nueva noticia - la pequeña muchacha entro, hincándose detrás de su señora, con una mano empuñada en el suelo y con sus ojos cerrados, manteniendo siempre su vista gacha –hemos recibido un mensaje del cuerpo B , según sus reportes los rebeldes quieren tomar posesión de la cuidad norte, aun no presentan movimiento pero… - sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir que su señora había levantado la mano-

-Los rebeldes…-muy en sus adentros, deseaba el conversar con aquellos que su padre describía como gente basura, que solo buscaba pleito, la muerte los complacía, solo querían incrementar su territorio, y ahora venían por estas tierras- Dile a mi padre que en unos minutos más le daré las posiciones exactas – sus palabras siempre con suavidad, como si lo que pasara no le afectara en lo más mínimo, quizá el encierro la despojo de ciertos sentimientos-

-Sí, mi Señora –lentamente la chica salía de los aposentos-

Con delicadeza se levanto del lugar de donde se encontraba, llevaba ropas tradicionales, un kimono hermoso, pero que era envuelto por una hermosas y finas telas de seda que se extendían por más de media habitación, y un hermoso moño con forma de mariposa, realmente se veía hermosa, deslumbrante, los colores combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos perlados.

Respiro profundo…

_-Debes de cuidarla bien Hiashi, no dejes que termine como yo, por favor- rogaba cierta mujer de ojos perlados a su marido, quien yacía con una pequeña en sus brazos._

_-No te preocupes…querida- decía, mientras le daba a una sirvienta la pequeña criatura-_

_-P-porfavor …- fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer-_

_-Se acabo- dijo en un suspiro el hombre- Miria lleva a la niña a sus nuevos aposentos, de ahora en adelante tú seas quien la cuide, mientras no tenga la edad suficiente… yo tendré que ponerme al mando –camino hasta la puerta mirando a la sirvienta con la pequeña en brazos- me serás útil por un tiempo –murmuro para sí mismo- Miria, sabes bien que nadie más debe de verla, solo tú serás la que la visite, y ya sabes bien que es lo que debes de decirle cuando se deba-_

_-Si señor- la muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió hacia otra dirección-_

Sus suaves palmas soltaron un pequeño sonido al juntarse, una pequeña y suave brisa recorrió la habitación, las suaves telas, comenzaron un baile rítmico con la brisa.

-Muéstrame- pronuncio como si de un favor se tratara.

Sus ojos veían a varios hombres cubiertos con un extraño traje, todos reunidos alrededor de una fogata, hablaban unos con otros, varios se reían, y otros solo estaban sentados, no se podía distinguir si estaban durmiendo o solo viendo arder el fuego, ya que su traje era negro, y los cubría completamente- Más- su vista subió, voló por los aires, y distinguió el lugar en el cual se encontraban-

La brisa se detuvo, el baile de sus telas termino, y ella volvió a sentarse.

-Hinata- una dura voz la alerto- ya sabes su posición?

-Sí, están en la ciudad de Kiriso, a unos 20 kilómetros, del templo, son 200 hombres

-Esta vez son menos, que pensara ese tipo – murmuro-

-Padre-dijo la muchacha de la manera más suave que pudo- e-esto …no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo? – sus manos algo temblorosas por la pregunta hecha hacia su padre, el cual era muy estricto con ella-

-No se podría llegar a ningún acuerdo con los rebeldes, creo haberte dicho miles de veces que ellos no piensan con la cabeza, son trogloditas que solo les gusta destruir por diversión, la basura del universo, ahora debes de descansar, mañana tendrás que darme más coordenadas, no ceo que se queden en ese lugar por mucho tiempo y tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con el consejo- se puso de pie, aun estando fuera de la habitación, se escuchaba cada paso que daba-

De nuevo quedo sola, el silencio siempre era su acompañante.

-Hinata- escucho una suave voz- estas cansada?

- Miria-san – se levanto como pudo y abrazo a su querida amiga-

-Solo un poco, no te preocupes

-Aun así debes de recostarte unas horas-le decía sentándola en el suelo-

-Como te fue? –Dijo curiosa la ojiperla-

-Bien, pude conseguir que marck lo arreglara en unos minutos, sabes que es un experto

-Es lo que me has dicho Miria-san

-Quedo como nuevo – saco de su bolsillo un pequeño collar, y se dispuso a ponérselo a la joven-

-Es bellísimo –levanto su cabello para hacer más fácil el colocárselo-

-Sí, y combina perfecto con tus ojos – dijo mientras veía la pequeña perla que colgaba del collar, una pequeña, tan blanca como la nieve-

-Me gustaría darle las gracias a marck-san

-No te preocupes Hinata el sabe que se lo agradeces mucho

-Aun así, no es lo mismo Miria-san –su cara mostraba tristeza- es injusto que no pueda salir de este lugar, me gustaría conocer personas, ver a mi padre, pasear por las calles de la ciudad y..

-Hinata, sabes bien que eres la señora de Krono, nadie puede verte, solo yo puedo hacerlo- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello-

-Pero algún día podre…cierto?

-Claro Hinata, veras y recorrerás todo tu reino, estarás libre de esta habitación, libre al fin-le dio un suave abrazo para reconfortarla-

-Hmp, y dices que con eso podremos recuperar las tierras?

-Es la única salida, seguiremos perdiendo hombres a este paso. Y solo tú puedes comandar una misión así, si la cumples, derrotarlos será pan comido.

-Llamare a mis hombres, debemos actuar ya, el tiempo va en nuestra contra.

-Preparare lo necesario –uno de los hombres salió, dejando a el otro pensativo apoyado sobre una pared-

-Pronto padre, pronto tomare venganza contra los hyuuga.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capitulo

**Pareja: Sasuke x Hinata**

**_Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto (siempre soñé con poner eso ;-;)_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_*** __Recuerdos (sucesos que salen sin ser necesariamente recuerdos de los personajes)_

**_Flash Back_**

**|Mundos|**

Nifro, su principal característica son sus grandes montañas, es un refugio completo de la naturaleza, aunque se le han adaptado pequeños pueblos, varios por toda su extensa tierra.

Krono, pedregoso, lleno de cuevas en su mayoría, la población tuvo que buscar lugares más adecuados para poder habitar, por las dificultades geográficas su tecnología va en creciente aumento cada día.

Ambos planetas con gran fuerza militar, por conflictos estos dos están en constante enfrentamiento, su mayor motivo es el dominio.

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Moshi moshi…-respondía medio adormilado cierto rubio- Que! Voy de inmediato!

-He?-contestaba un castaño- en una hora estoy haya.

-Qué? Estoy ocupado no puede….ok –suspiro resignado un chico de coleta-

-Ya está todo listo Sasuke, estarán todos aquí en menos de una hora –decía un pelinegro- debes de hacer esto con mucho cuidado, si comentes un error..

-Losé, no soy estúpido, terminare esto en un día, las naves están listas, no?

-Si, saldrán por el noroeste, les tomara unas 3 horas llegar a el punto y de ahí solo unas 2 en infiltrarse- el chico movía unos papeles que se encontraban en su mano, saco uno y se lo dio- esto es lo mejor que hemos podido capturar –le mostro un fotografía- no te equivoques de persona- dijo mientras se la entregaba- tengo que ver el estado de las naves –se dio media vuelta-

-Te vas a estresar así Itachi –dijo en tono burlón- mantén todo en orden en mi ausencia.

-Hmp, y tú debes de regresar completo, sino, padre no me lo perdonara –decía mientras su hermanos menor se retiraba-

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Señora mía

-Adelante Ryoko- la chica despertó de su cotidiano transe-

-Su padre me mando a avisarle que quería hablar con usted cuando llegara –dijo en su normal posición-

-Ha salido?

-No, saldrá hacia el norte en unas horas más.

-Entiendo, puedes desearle un buen viaje por mi?

-Claro mi señora-golpeo suavemente el suelo en respuesta- con su permiso, me retiro.

Volvió su vista, al gran espectáculo que veía todos los días.

-Aun recuerdo cuando Miria te trajo a este cuarto- recordaba cerrando los ojos-

_-Miria! Es hermosa –decía con gran ilusión una pequeña niña-_

_-A que si, es una rara especie de el planeta Nifro, es de las más bellas, y trae paz a quien este con ella-_

_-Gracias Miria-san –la abrazo con fuerza- la cuidare mucho –mostro una sonrisa tan tierna y cálida-_

_Lástima que te trajeran, al menos tú hubieras sido libre, debes verte más hermosa volando por las praderas y el cielo._

Y asi la joven se quedo dormida con sus pensamientos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Es de una fuente confiable?

-Claro que sí, tengo mis contactos en todas partes, de 5 a 9 de la tarde el señor Hiashi saldrá del templo, eso quiere decir que estará más vulnerable.

-Nose… y si es una trampa, que dices tú Sasuke?

-Iremos –ordeno-

-Pero teme…

-Naruto, se lo que digo, prepárense, en dos horas atacaremos el templo.

Un estallido resonó en el frontis de cierto templo, aquel era el hogar de la familia más importante de aquel planeta, la familia Hyuuga, teniendo este puesto debido a que su familia poseía un gran tesoro, un poder que les daba ventaja en las batallas, pero que siempre mantenían en secreto, él como siempre salían victoriosos de las batallas era todo un misterio, pero popularmente se le otorgaba a la gran inteligencia del líder, Hiashi Hyuuga, considerado el mejor estratega militar, su familia consistía en su esposa, aunque se había sabido que se caso dos veces, ya que su esposa murió hace unos 18 años, y con su nueva esposa tuvo su hija, Hanabi Hyuuga, futura heredera del reino de Kronos, una niña muy sobresaliente, siempre presentada en público junto a su padre.

En un instante se vio centenares de soldados disparando y destruyendo el templo, soldados vestidos con un uniforme negro completo, no se dejaban ver el rostro, por una máscara que llevaban, luego los soldados del templo salieron al enfrentamiento. Un gran estruendo se provoco, el templo estaba siendo destruido poco a poco.

-Hinata!-gritaba Miria- Hinata!

-Miria-san! –contestaba la chica desde su cuarto-

-Hinata, debes de salir de aquí- se escucho otro estruendo, el templo estaba siendo atacado por los rebeldes-

-Porque nos atacan?

-No lose, pero debes de salir-le tomo el brazo y se la llevo por los pasillos, claro antes le había puesto un velo en su rostro, nadie podía verla-

El templo había sido atacado por los rebeldes, todo era disparos, estallidos

Tres de los rebeldes se escabulleron por el templo, buscando a cierta chica.

-Naruto primer piso, shikamaru el segundo, yo voy por el tercero –dijo por medio de un transmisor en su traje- Donde estará –buscaba con cuidado, y matando todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino-

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Quítate eso Hinata-le decía Miria- y ponte esto, le paso un conjunto de pantalón con camisa- que bueno que aun usas esa faja – la muchacha se sonrojo, no les gustaba usarlo, pero se veía obligada-

-Porque me cambias la ropa?-decía dudosa y con miedo-

-Tienes que esconderte en otro lugar, yo te llevare hasta el rio, de ahí deberás de ir sola a una pequeña casa, esa es mi casa, quédate ahí una semana si? O quizá más, no sé que pasara desde ahora, pero debes de cuidarte mucho, no le digas a nadie de dónde vienes o quién eres –le decía rápidamente la mujer, terminando de vestirla, le tomo el cabello y le puso un gorro negro- listo, no le dijas a nadie quien eres, es muy peligroso, lo mejor es que inventes cualquier historia, no debes de involucrarte con nadie, cuando todo esté mejor te iré a buscar, ahora debes de huir!- la tomo del brazo y la llevo al sótano-

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Este es el lugar –decía el moreno, mientras miraba la fotografía- pero no hay nadie.

-Teme ya debemos irnos, trajeron refuerzos!

-Pero aun no encuentro a la chica –buscaba por la pieza, algún pasadizo secreto, pero no encontró nada, un fuerte estruendo movió por completo el tercer piso, haciendo que todas las cosas del cuarto cayeran, yaciéndose en el piso vio una jaula con una pequeña mariposa, era hermosa, otro estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo la jaula, la abrió y vio volar a la mariposa,¿ porque lo hizo?, no tenía idea alguna, pero no era momento para pensar en eso-

-Señora! –entro una pequeña niña buscando a su señora- Rebelde! –Miro al intruso y dispuesta a atacar corrió hacia el-

-Tsk –solo atino a salir por la ventana, sin embargo no cálculo que desde un tercer piso sería algo difícil-

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Por aquí – le mostro una puerta que llevaba a un pasillo largo y muy oscuro- cuando se termine el túnel estarás a las orillas del rio, detrás del templo, no debe haber nadie en ese lugar, debes de correr y buscar aquella casa que te dije, es pequeña así que no llamara la atención de nadie.

-S-si… y tú? Que te pasara? –pregunto nerviosa-

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, pero debo vigilar que nadie te siga-la empujo por la puerta- corre! Yo iré a buscarte-

Hinata corrió por los pasillos que la llevarían al rio, pero un gran estruendo la hizo caer, estaba con su cuerpo lleno de miedo, nunca había pasado por algo así, corría por el túnel oscuro, cuando ya solo escuchaba disparos su caminar se hizo más lento.

-Le abra pasado algo a Miria?.

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Maldición! –reprochaba al ver que se había lastimado el brazo y la pierna por la caída, su caminar se le dificultaba mucho-

-Teme, nos estamos retirando, donde diablos estas?-reclamaba otro por el transmisor-

-Váyanse sin mí, me esconderé, en unas horas más me contactare para decirles mi posición

-Pero teme!

-Pero nada! Váyanse ahora mismo! Es una orden! –Corto la transmisión, sabía que su amigo no se quedaría callado con eso, pero lo obedecería. La batalla se le había ido de las manos, no pensó que buscar a la futura reina de Kronos sería tan difícil-

Herido camino con cuidado por el templo, aun se podían escuchar los sonidos de las pistolas, granadas y demás. A unos pocos metros estaba una puerta, podría esconderse ahí unos minutos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Estaba cerca de la salida, de ahí solo le tocaba correr y correr.

-Alfin la Sali…-de pronto una silueta se apareció frente a ella, podía escuchar su fuerte respiración y sus notorias heridas- e-e-tto –murmuro-

-He? –volvió su vista hacia la silueta que estaba detrás de él- Quien eres chico?

-Chico…-recordó que su vestimenta era diferente, al menos pasaba desapercibida, de hecho nadie nunca la había visto así que sería lo mismo si descubriera que es chica, ahora solo debía de inventar alguna historia creíble-

-Responde- le apunto con su arma-

-Y-yo soy un sirviente del templo –se esforzó lo mejor que puso en hacer su voz lo mas ronca posible, y con su gorra ocultaba sus ojos, sabía que el color de ellos era demasiado llamativo, al menos así se salvaría de esa-

-Y que haces aquí? –El moreno era severo en sus palabras-

-E-escapaba …y-oo.. –su nerviosismo era inmenso-

-Tsk –se agarro la pierna, le dolía más de lo que pensaba le dolería-

-Estas bien? –preocupada miro la pierna del chico-

-Conoces algún lugar seguro por aquí?

-Si..ósea no –se le había soltado la lengua rápido-

-Llévame ahí, sino perderás lo que te queda de vida-le amenazo con la pistola-

-C-claro –le ayudo a caminar-

El rio se volvía largo cada minuto, la chica nerviosa por si la encontraban con aquel rebelde, de seguro la consideraban una traicionera si la veían, por otro lado, al fin podía interactuar con un rebelde, pero este no decía palabra alguna, pero más importante aún, que haría una vez llegaran a la casa?, seguro que le mataría, debía de pensar en algo rápido, no solo por su vida, debía de asegurarse que su amiga estaba bien.

**continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capitulo**

* * *

><p>Se hallaban en la pequeña casita, luego de dos horas de caminar, al fin habían llegado, era una casita pequeña y por su aspecto parecía abandonada, estaba entre unos árboles, estos mismos tapaban la casita, la convertía en un buen escondite.<p>

-Quédate en una esquina escuchaste! –Sentencio el chico, mientras se sentaba apoyado a la pared con su arma cerca-

-Hm –fue lo único que musito la chica-

El cuarto solo tenía un pequeño sitio donde se cocinaba, una esquina con un futon, de seguro era de Miria, unos cuantos trastes para cocinar- de verdad vivía de manera bien humilde Miria-san –pensaba la morena-

-Tú, date la vuelta- ordena derrepente el chico-

-Q-que? –un leve rubor, que el chico no capto se poso en las mejillas de hinata, no sabía cómo comportarse, y él la ponía nerviosa-

-Que te des la vuelta!–dijo algo mas cabreado, y sin más la chica se volteo, plantando su mirada en el suelo-

-Al fin puedo sacarme esto –pensaba- es molestosa esta máscara –se quito está, mientras tomaba un respiro profundo, la máscara era negra, todos los rebeldes la usaban, sus cabellos se liberaron, su rostro algo sudoroso, de seguro por la larga caminata y el tener que soportar sus heridas, se veía desgastado, necesitaba algún tipo de atención medica, sino podría empeorar, y no pensaba morir en esas condiciones- He, chico, tu..-sintió un leve mareo- sabes algo de …medicina? ..necesi..-cayó desmayado, frente a una chica que miraba atónita la escena, de un salto se levanto y lo recostó con cuidado-

-Haa, estará bien?, que tonta claramente no lo está, que hago, que hago?... tranquila, solo recuerda lo que te enseño Miria-san –busco un trapo, lo mojo en el rio y se lo puso en la frente, tenía que curar sus heridas, las limpio con otro trapito que había por ahí, tuvo que romper un poco su pantalón , se le hizo difícil ya que el traje era de un material bien resistente, era primera vez que veía a una persona así, mas a un hombre, sus mejillas se mantuvieron rojas en todo momento. Una vez tuvo todo controlado, lo recostó en el futon, soltó un leve suspiro, estaba exhausta, le iba a cambiar por última vez en el día el trapo de la frente, al parecer tenia síntomas de fiebre, limpio su rostro delicadamente, tenía una facciones bien masculinas, se veía tan sereno, sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo uno de los mechones del chico que se había puesto en los labios de este, se pego mentalmente por hacer eso sin darse cuenta, para ser el primer chico que veía, era bien guapo , quizá por eso su curiosidad en su rostro, es el primer chico que ve en su vida.

-Cuál será su nombre? –se preguntaba la chica- ….cuando despierte que hare? –cambio sus pensamientos al volver a la realidad- de seguro me mata, o me utiliza de rehén, y si descubre que soy mujer?, será peor?-su cabeza se lleno de dudas, y así llego la noche, llena de preguntas, se quedo dormida a un lado del chico-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Como que Sasuke se quedo en el templo! –gritaba un pelinegro- como pudo pasar?, les dio su posición?

-Tranquilo Jefe, el dijo que estaría bien –explicaba algo nervioso el chico con coleta-

-Tendremos que volver, de seguro vuelve a la posición original- se sentó, su cuerpo tenso trataba de pensar en algo lo más rápido posible–Naruto!

-Sí, señor –contesto el rubio-

-Tus iras a buscar a sasuke

-Claro Itachi –sonrió el rubio- no dejaría a sasuke ahí solo, aunque admito que el teme debe de saber resguardarse en ese lugar –pensó el chico-

-Shikamaru, en una hora me reuniré con los altos mandos, y quiero que asistas a la reunión

-He?, porque yo?

-Tienes buenas capacidades, y me serán de utilidad

-Que problemático… –murmuro el chico-

-Bien eso es todo, pueden retirarse caballeros, y naruto, lo dejo en tus manos.

-Claro Jefe, no tiene de que preocuparse –salió con una tremenda sonrisa-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El día volvió a mostrar su rostro, dejando en vista muchos cambios que la noche había traído consigo.

-Donde esta ella?

-Lo siento señor, la hemos buscado por todos lados y no hay rastro de ella.

-No es posible que se la haya tragado la tierra!, búsquenla!, la quiero devuelta en su habitación!

Hiashi había vuelto de su viaje, encontrándose con una tan grata sorpresa, su hogar y templo había sufrido grandes daños, muchos de sus soldados caídos, pero mucho más importante, su gran tesoro había desaparecido.

-Padre! Volviste. Fue una sorpresa, no pudimos hacer mucho…-decía una pequeña niña de ojos perlados-

-No me expliques Hanabi, puedo notarlo, aunque me sorprende que no supiéramos de esto antes… –su ceño fruncido infundio miedo en la pequeña niña, que se quedo callada al lado de su padre-

Lo único que pudo hacer es ir a su habitación, que como pocas estaba intacta, sentado con un rustro frustrado pensó en las posibilidades, si fue un ataque enemigo, porque ella no puedo predecirlo?, no se lo habrá querido decir?, habrá escapado con los rebeldes?, no, ella no sería capaz, aunque…no, definitivamente no, nadie sabía de su existencia, excepto cierta cantidad de personas en el templo, que mantenían el secreto, de seguro vinieron por Hanabi, pero esta tiene su habitación bien escondida en el castillo, nunca la encontrarían –Maldición!- no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, aunque no es mucho, esto nos afectara, no permitiré que los rebeldes tomen mi reino, nunca!.

-Señor Hiashi –unas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos-

-Neji… volviste de Kiriso –decía sorprendido, no creía que volvería con vida de esa batalla, no desde que sospechaba que el podría estar descubriendo su tesoro-

-Si señor. Y me he encontrado con esto en mi vuelta, quizá no debí de dejar el templo…

-No te preocupes por esto, es solo un pequeño inconveniente

-Ya veo, aun así, pido su permiso para revisar los alrededores

-Lo que estimes mejor Neji, lo dejo en tus manos –era mejor para el que Neji estuviera lejos del templo-

-Con su permiso –se retiro el joven castaño-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El recién llegado personaje divagaba en sus pensamientos, sabía que su tío ocultaba algo, pero no sabía con seguridad que podría ser, ahora más que nunca podía afirmarlo, ese nerviosismo en su rostro, esa impotencia, es por algo, y no es por la destrucción del templo, es por algo, algo, mucho más importante… pero que podría ser?, que podría ser tan importante?

Aunque sea lo último que haga, debía de descubrirlo.

Asi continuo su búsqueda por los alrededores, había visto a varios soldados que buscaban por los alrededores a los sobrevivientes, cuando escucho a uno hablar con una señora que estaba lastimada.

-el señor hiashi quiere saber donde esta ella

-no lose, se me ha perdido de vista en un momento

-debes de recordar, donde pudo haber ido

-no lose, te digo que la perdí de vista

-sabes bien lo importante que era, por el bien de tu vida debes de recordar

-lose… lo intentare, pero no me siento bien en estos momentos…

-Ocurre algo con la señora soldado –interrumpió el castaño al oír un poco de sus murmullos-

-Nada Capitán, solo estaba preguntándole unas cosas a la sirvienta, pero ahora mismo la llevo con los demás para que sus heridas sean atendidas

-No te preocupes soldado, yo la llevare- no podía perder esta oportunidad y sabia que el soldado no le diría nada-

-Pero capitán…-fue interrumpido por la voz de su superior-

-No digas mas, ve a buscar más sobrevivientes!

-A la orden mi capitán –salió en rumbo hacia las ruinas-

Una vez hallándose solos, el joven llevo a la señora a un lugar más seguro para que descansara. Cuando vio que el soldado ya no estaba en su mira, hablo.

-Disculpe señora, podría decirme su nombre?

-Miria su señoría…

-Es una sirvienta del templo verdad?

-Sí, soy la encargada de la limpieza en la parte superior

-Podría decirme exactamente de que hablaba con el soldado hace unos momentos Miria?

-Yo..-Miria sorprendida por su pregunta no sabía si responder o no, ahora con este alboroto más personas saben de la existencia de ella, aunque nunca la hayan visto, pero como podía saber si él estaba enterado de ello?, aunque por su posición es normal que lo sepa, verdad?-

Ante el mutismo de la señora, sabía que esta no lo diría tan fácilmente, pero sabría la verdad, tenía unas pequeñas cartas bajo la manga, podía utilizar lo que escucho-

-Tranquila, puedes decírmelo con confianza, Hiashi-sama me ha enviado a buscarla también, ella es muy importante, y tú lo sabes –su esperanza de que hablara se volvía pequeña, la señora no decía una sola palabra-

-Ella…yo la escondí…pero…-no sabía si contarle, hace tiempo que pensaba que el irse del templo sería lo mejor para Hinata, al fin podría vivir una vida como se debe, está claro que aquí no le faltaba nada, pero su vida no era la de una persona normal, es tener esa presión de su padre todos los días, agotaba su cuerpo, y pudo notarlo en los últimos días, quería que Hinata conociera el mundo, y no solo cuatro paredes las veinticuatro horas del día, y si le contaba donde se hallaba la joven, volvería a estar encerrada-

-Pero? – rayos, así no dirá nada mas, como puedo hacer que me lo diga, si tan solo supiera un poco mas.., miro a la mujer, la cual también se le quedo viendo-

-Se perdió…

-Ella, se perdió?

-Si…-por alguna razón la fuerza de los ojos de aquel joven la hablando, y en ese momento lo recordó, el capitán del segundo escuadrón, Neji Hyuuga, es el primo de Hinata, será que él sabe de su existencia?- la conoces?...ella…yo quería que no sufriera mas…pero Hiashi-sama…

Sufrir? Es que tenia a una mujer encerrada en el templo?, pero, con qué fin?

-Es muy joven para sufrir de ese modo…solo quiero que sea feliz, debes de entender, tu eres su primo, Hina…-se tapo la boca en el instante en que vio como los ojos del joven se habrían de la impresión por lo escuchado. El no sabía nada, y ella había dicho mucho-

-Prima?...- como? Cuando? Se suponía que su única prima era Hanabi, y ella estaba al lado de su padre, eso era lo que ocultaba su tío?, pero ….porque!-

-Yo no debí..-comenzó a retroceder para caminar lentamente lejos de él-

-Miria-san!-la alcanzo tomando su hombro- por favor, dime todo lo que sabes…

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Mi:**

Gracias por los rewievs ;_;

soy nueva en esto asi que no se bien que decir xDDD, solo que ahora si tendre mas cuidado cuando suba mis contis ;;

por eso de los _recuerdos _,_ y **OoOoOoOo** Xd

noob mode on ewe

Pero decirles que subire hasta el 4, si lo termino xD

no se bien cuanto dure el fic, pero seguro mas de 10 caps, en la semana mechona tendre mas tiempo de escribir 3

ademas que me emociono con las posibilidades que le puedo hacer a este fic *-*

denuevo gracias y buenas tardes :B -si, es de dia aun por aquí xD-


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón**** por la demora, pero tuve un inconveniente con FF D:, que por suerte me ayudaron a resolver 3 (Thanks Sasha *-*)**

**Y aqui traigo el cuarto cap y estoy trabajando en el quinto (y pensando en un nuevo fic xD)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuarto Capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-No te preocupes amor, volveré, sabes que debo hacer esto.<p>

-Aun así es muy peligroso que vayas solo, porque no van más contigo?

-Arriesgo mucho, no puedo perder más soldados, además es corto, solo lo pasare a buscar, de seguro está bien y en un lugar seguro.

-Pero..

-Tranquila Sakura, volveré, sabes que no te dejaría sola, y debes de atender a los heridos, eres la mejor!, -le regalo una sonrisa-

-Más te vale volver entero -le reclamo la pelirosa con un puchero-

-Y si vuelvo con heridas, serás mi enfermera personal –le dijo pícaramente en el oído a su amada-

-Claro que si –sonrojada se reía por lo bajo en el cuello de su prometido mientras lo abrazaba-

-Y tú debes de descansar un poco luego de esta noche, te agotaras mucho si sigues tanto tiempo despierta –se separo para acariciar el rostro de la oji jade – tranquila, volveré.

No pensaba el dejar su misión, mas si su mejor amigo era quien estaba en peligro, confiaba en el, sabía que estaba vivo en algún lugar de ese planeta, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para sobrevivir, no por menos era el mejor del escuadrón, un destacado soldado, el orgullo de Nifro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Escuche que el segundo prodigio de Nifro está perdido por Krono, como es que pudo pasar tal tragedia? Siendo el mejor –decia un hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta-

-Deberías tocar antes de entrar, estoy ocupado y no puedo atenderte.

-Nunca lo tienes, creo que me odias o algo así –dramatizaba con las manos el hombre frente al escritorio de aquel pelinegro-

-No me habías dicho que tenías dotes de adivino –decía sin mirar al intruso-

-Itachi, itachi, pensé que tus jugadas serian más certeras –cada palabra que decía era con veneno-

-Kabuto –tomo aire- el que tu sección de investigación no nos de datos precisos, es uno de los principales factores de nuestros fallos.

-No es tan fácil conseguir información de un planeta enemigo, sabias?

-Losé, pero sé también que tu sección tiene a los mejores, hemos obtenido información de otros planetas y no les ha costado tanto –realmente era una persona molesta, siempre molestando con su sarcasmo y dramatismo- No pondrás como excusa la baja de Karin.

-Karin es un miembro fundamental de la sección investigativa, lamento tanto su deceso –se limpiaba una lagrima falsa- Sin embargo pronto volverá, estoy seguro de que su estado en coma no durara mucho.

-Kabuto no viniste aquí a montarme una escena de teatro, dilo y vete.

-Que sensible Uchiha, solo venia a corroborar si los rumores sobre la pérdida del prodigio eran ciertas.

-Mi hermano se tuvo que quedar para investigar un poco los alrededores, pero solo por un tiempo –mintió, no iba a dejar que los demás hablaran mal de su hermano, sobre todo sabiendo que esos luego se transformarían en unos peores- ya he mandado un soldado de confianza para traerlo de vuelta.

-A sí que una pequeña expedición investigativa?

-Si tu sección no puede darnos información nos vemos obligados a tomar estas medidas, además Sasuke es el más calificado para eso.

-Ya veo, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse –sonrió- me será de gran ayuda su información, podrías decirle que cuando vuelva se dé un paseo por mi sección.

-Yo te mandare un informe completo –que su hermano se metiera en ese nido de víboras, nunca-ahora si me alegras el día y te vas.

-Es un gruñón jefe, debería tratar mejor a sus empleados –salió lentamente mientras marcaba su macabra sonrisa en su rostro-

-Que víbora más venenosa.

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

-Ya está listo?

-Tranquilo, término los últimos detalles –decía lleno de grasa un joven de pelo castaño y unas rayas en su rostro-

-Si hubiera sabido que se demoraba tanto iba a comer un poco de ramen! –se quejaba el rubio-

-Eres muy impaciente Naruto –decía atornillando- Listo!, ahora puedes volarlo con tranquilidad –sonrió el chico-

-Bien hecho Kiba –salto para poder entrar a la nave- Woo sí que es grande –miraba la nave que media unos 50 metros de largo-

-Tranquilo no se notara con la capa de camuflaje.

-Woho! –gritaba desde dentro del la nave- ha! Kiba! Podrías pasarme la mochila que deje abajo?-gritaba –

-Claro! –tomo la mochila, la cual tenía un tamaño considerable- que llevas aquí?

-Son para Sasuke –saco su cabeza con la puerta-

-Le llevas toda su habitación? –decía mientras se lo lanzaba-

-Como crees, solo le llevo lo que el jefe me dijo que llevara.

-Hmp, bueno, buen viaje naruto –dijo para retirarse-

oOoOoOoOoO

Mientras que en los pasillos de la base un moreno caminaba pensativo.

-He, jefe! –dijo kiba que lo había divisado en el pasillo-

-Kiba, ya se fue naruto?

-Acaba de irse…por cierto, que era lo que le pidió que se llevara?

-Lleva? Qué cosa?

-La inmensa mochila llena de quien sabe que cosas –se rio al recordarla-

-Mochila?

-Naruto lo hizo de nuevo –decía con un gotita en la frente, el rubio acostumbraba llevar, comida, ropas, cosas de verdad innecesarias, que ocupaba para molestar la gente durante los viajes en la nave, Itachi y Sasuke se lo habían prohibido, pero el chico tenia oídos sordos-

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Ramen, ramen, ramen , Niu~– cantaba un rubio sentado en el suelo con varios platos de ramen instantáneo alrededor-

-Naruto? –se escucho una voz por el transmisor de la nave-

-Jefe? –dijo con fideos en la boca-

-Naruto, que te había dicho del ramen en los viajes?

-Quien tiene ramen? –trago de una sola vez los fideos y comenzó un pequeña actuación- los alimentos están prohibidos en la nave señor! Pueden causar problemas señor! Como también otro elementos de distracción para la tripulación señor!

-…..Hmp-sabía que no podía hacer nada mientras lo tuviera tan lejos- escucha naruto, surgió un pequeño improvisto.

-He? Cúal?

-Aparte de traer a Sasuke debes procurar traer algún tipo de información de Krono.

-Y eso porque?

-Solo háganlo, y no vuelvan si no tienen nada. –Cortó-

-Heeeeeeee… vaya jefe –se dijo comiendo mas ramen-

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Siendo así no hay apuros –meditaba seriamente cierto joven de cabellera castaña-

-De verdad piensa hacer aquello joven Neji? –Preguntaba algo nerviosa la mujer a su lado-

-Claro que si Miria-san, esto no se puede tomar a la ligera, mi prima…Hinata…ella tiene derecho.

-Aun así es algo muy …peligroso, si le pasara algo?

-No le pasara, te lo aseguro, desde ahora yo seré su protector.

Miria solo pudo pensar en silencio, es cierto, Neji Hyuuga era un personaje importante dentro de todo Krono, el capitán de todo el ejército de ese mismo, pero aun así, no podría hacerle frente al rey. Pero por el bien de Hinata esperaba que el plan del castaño fuera todo un éxito.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tranquilamente miraba el bailar de el prado, el viento lo mecía con delicadeza y gracia, tan fresco y relajante, golpeaba su rostro suavemente y a veces algo más agresivo, pero le gustaba.

Después de todo, el haber salido de su hogar, de su lugar protector, no fue tan malo, claro no tenía a Miria, que era a la única que extrañaba, su padre…más que su padre a su sentir solo era un hombre que hablaba algunos minutos a la semana, solo información era lo que le pedía, solo eso, nada más, no se molestaba ni en preguntarle como estaba, mucho menos si quería salir de ese lugar, sabia por Miria que nunca debía de pedirle algo parecido.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería recordar eso en estos momentos, el paisaje la hacía sentir libre, nunca había visto un amanecer, era completamente hermoso, esos colores, el olor de las flores, las pequeñas mariposas que comenzaban a salir, un espectáculo que no podía dejar de ver.

Pero, siempre hay un pero, obligadamente tuvo que recordar el cómo llego a ese lugar, como era que se encontraba apoyada a un árbol unos metros lejos de aquella casita donde había pasado la noche, donde conoció a tan peculiar hombre, bueno, era el primero que veía, y pudo analizar tan de cerca, sintió curiosidad de saber cómo seria, agresivo como el día anterior, amable, alegre, serio, tantas maneras de las que se lo imaginaba, como se vería con una sonrisa en aquel rostro, quizá cuando despertara podría verlo, sería interesante, aun así, no podía quitar el hecho de que era un rebelde, por lo que se le había informado y lo que pudo ver, ellos querían conquistar su planeta, el porqué de eso le era desconocido y por eso mismo su curiosidad hacia ellos, ya que su "padre" no le digo nunca el porqué.

Tomando conciencia de su actual estado, miro hacia aquella casita, donde estaba aquel chico, había dormido a su lado, era cálido el dormir al lado de alguien más, el recordarlo la hizo sonreír, en su mayoría, todo era tan nuevo para ella, quiso despertarlo, pero veía en su rostro aun cansancio. Su mente era un montón de ideas revoloteando, sobre todo por el tener que seguir fingiendo ser un chico, si apenas conocía a uno y eso que apenas, como podría actuar como uno de ellos, claro ciertos rasgos son iguales en todos, pero son mínimos, ¿debería improvisar?, por otro lado… -_esto aprieta demasiado-_se dijo bajito para sí misma, aquel corsé lo podía soportar durante el día, pero ya llevaba más de un día con el puesto, y le empezaba a molestar y a incomodar un poco al respirar, pero debía de llevarlo puesto, Miria se lo dijo, no podía desobedecerla, y viéndose un poco, con el se le veía un poco más el cuerpo como el de un hombre, esas ropas holgadas ocultaban su figura, aunque ella no se diera cuenta de ello, tenía un cuerpo de mujer bien notorio.

Se tomo el cabello y lo oculto en aquella gorra, que le tapaba también los ojos, muy útil, ya que sus ojos llamarían mucho la atención.

-Debería de despertarlo…o esperar a Miria-san?

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Género:** Acción, Aventura, Romance, Fantasía.

**Pareja:** SasuHina, ItaHina, NaruSaku.

**Autor:** Hime13, Naoto93

**Legenda:** _Recuerdos , _paso de un lugar a otro **OoOoOoOoO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son del maestro Kishimoto.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

-Haaa! Porque no manda una misera señal!, ese teme! –gritaba alterado el rubio- piensa que me quedare aquí aburrido, ya se me agoto la mitad del ramen, moriré si no tengo para el viaje de regreso!

-Naruto, ya esta Sasuke contigo? –una voz saco de sus lamentos al rubio-

-Aun no jefe, espero su señal, pero creo que se toma su tiempo el teme.

-Mhp, me avisas cualquier movimiento, entendido?

-Si, señor!

**OoOoOoOOo**

-No puedo –decía tajante el pelinegro mirando por la ventana de su despacho lo que era su invernadero personal- No seas insistente, sabes cuantas veces ya me han propuesto lo mismo?- se escuchaban murmullos por el aquel aparato electrónico- Exacto, y no crees que con eso, es un no para todas las demás que vienen?- esto se repetía cada fin de semana, los soldados tenían su día libre, pero Itachi Uchiha no tenia días de descanso, y si tenía momentos como esos, prefería estar admirando su invernadero que estar en un bar de quinta con olor a alcohol, cigarro y mujeres con dudosa reputación haciendo gala por todo el lugar- el que te haya dado este número no significa que me llames cada que quieres salir a esos bares, podrías hacerlo para decirme lo que te mande a investigar, y las excusas que me des no me son suficientes, debes de averiguarlo pronto- colgó, el que Deidara lo llamara solo para sus "parrandas" de amigos, no le interesaba, desde hace mucho que le dejo de interesar, solo le interesaba el responder a todas sus preguntas, eran un tormento cada día que pasaba, y estaba seguro que para su hermano era casi igual- Tsk, pero les sacare aquella máscara, no los dejare impune de aquello.

Un suave rechinido de la puerta lo saco de su transe.

-Perdón por la intromisión –entraba una pelirosa con unos apuntes en la mano-

-Dime Sakura –le dijo mostrándole solo el respaldo de su silla-

-Vine a informarte de la recuperación de Karin, al parecer en un mes más podrá ser dada de alta, aun por la gravedad de su accidente a mostrado un progreso de recuperación impresionante, tanto como lo es el de naruto –miraba sus apuntes-

-Mhp, es de la familia Uzumaki, no se podría esperar menos de ella.

-Ee.. Itachi no sé si sea de mi incumbencia, pero que fue de la chica que antes estaba contigo? –efectivamente su jefe había sido relacionado con una joven muy guapa-

-No era de mi tipo –respondió tajante, mas el pelinegro la había dejado por ser una espía, ya se había topado con muchas así, son muy buenas actrices, aunque la ultima ganó en todo, duro una semana con el hasta que se dio cuenta de su juego, alguien estaba tratando de averiguar los secretos de su familia, aunque no podría asegurar fueran del planeta Krono, tenias muchos sospechosos en mente, pero nadie podía enterarse de aquellos espías, era algo que debía de averiguar solo, o quizá con la ayuda de Sasuke –

-Ho! …Ya veo… -dijo por lo frio de su tono. Itachi era un hombre muy deseado por el público femenino, el era realmente atractivo, aunque ella tuviera solo ojos para su rubio amor, el pelinegro era muy educado con todos, sabía cómo comportarse en sociedad, comprendía que muchas de esas mujeres solo lo quieren por su posición y su poder, ya que era el primogénito de los Uchiha, los reyes de Nifro, y por ende el próximo rey, aunque aquel incidente haya cambiado un poco el movimiento de las fichas, el aun era el heredero al trono, por eso mismo no se entendía como el aun podía seguir en el puesto de comandante en jefe, sabía que le apasionaba su trabajo, mas después de aquel caso ocurrido hace unos años-

-Eso es todo? –Pregunto despertando a la pelirosa que se había sumido en sus pensamientos-

-He.. si…Ha! Y también que he dejado al personal del hospital en espera de la llegada de Sasuke.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte –salió cerrando la puerta lo mas silenciosa y delicadamente posible-

**OoOOoO**

Un pequeño tintineo llego a los oídos del moreno que por este mismo abría los ojos con dificultad, no podía distinguir bien en qué lugar se encontraba, y el dolor de cabeza no le ayudaba mucho, hizo un esfuerzo tratando de subir su brazo derecho, cuando ya hubo puesto su muñeca a la altura de su vista, vio como una pequeña lucecilla parpadeaba lentamente, era algún aviso de sus soldados, quizá lo estaban buscando, levanto su brazo izquierdo sintiendo como las pocas fuerzas que tenia se le iba en tal acción, con un dedo presiono aquella lucecilla, a lo que una voz se escucho por el transmisor de su muñeco.

-Teme! Al fin contestas!

En sus oídos retumbo aquella voz como si le martillaran el cerebro, quería responderle, que se callara aquel rubio hiperactivo, su cabeza casi reventaba.

-Me estaba muriendo esperando alguna se…

-Tonto.. –pudo decir en un susurro delicado antes de desmayarse de nuevo, su dedo dejo aquella lucecilla, dejando caer sus brazos-

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¿He?¿Teme?¿Alguien? Rayos! –se quejaba el rubio- Al menos tengo su posición, ahora todo es más fácil –se puso en marcha con una gran sonrisa-

**OoOoOoO**

-¿Y esa voz? –se preguntaba algo nerviosa la morena, había salido a ver si Miria-san venia por ella y de paso apreciar el bosque, no dejaba de sorprenderla con su radiante belleza- ¿Sera que despertó?- nerviosa y a paso lento se dirigió a la pequeña casita, miro de reojo por la puerta, viendo solo al chico recostado en el piso, en el mismo lugar que lo dejo- Entonces de quién?...-se adentro en la casita y se posiciono al lado del chico, veía que estaba empeorando, pero no podía hacer nada, no sabía cómo tratar una fiebre en ese grado tan alto, solo esperaba que alguien viniera en su ayuda-

-Teme! Estoy llegando, sal de tu escondite-escucho de nuevo aquella voz, pero esta venia de el chico que yacía recostado, pero él no movía la boca, como era posible?, la voz afirmaba que estaba cerca de ellos y que saliera de ahí, desconcertante, cuando vio la pequeña lucecilla en la muñeca del chico, se acerco a ella lentamente y no puedo evitar el tocarlo de mera curiosidad-

-Sasuke? Porque no respondes?...será qué…-confusa y alerta dejo de presionar el botón si decir nada, al menos ya sabía de dónde provenía la voz, pero como podía la muñeca de ese chico tener voz propia?

**OoOoOoOo**

-El no puede…mierda!, ahora tendré que tener más cuidado, como se pudo dejar atrapar?- con sigilo posiciono la nave en un sector un poco alejado del punto donde estaba Sasuke. El boque era perfecto para pasar con mayor facilidad hasta donde estaba su amigo, diviso una pequeña casita que estaba algo escondida entre los árboles, se acerco con cautela con su arma, preparado para cualquier cosa, lentamente asomo su vista por la única puerta que había, no se imagino nunca que pudiera ver aquella escena.

Su amigo se encontraba recostado y quizá lo noquearon o le dispararon, y una persona cerca de él, llevaba ropa holgada un poco sucias, y un gorro, puede que aquel chico haya golpeado a Sasuke al notar que era un soldado de Nifro, pero…¿Sasuke perdió ante aquel chico?¿Como podía ser posible? El era lo mejor dentro d lo mejor del ejercito d Nifro, un soldado de Elite, y el próximo en tomar el lugar de Itachi como comandante.

Si lo que pensaba era cierto, debía de tener mucho cuidado con aquel chico, despacio y silencioso entro en la casita y se dirigió al chico, quizá podía atraparlo por sorpresa, pero algo lo detuvo, un pequeño suspiro de parte del chico, se dio cuenta de su posición?, lentamente vio como este empezaba a levantarse, no podía distinguir su rostro, el cuarto estaba oscuro.

-Detente! –de la nada grito amenazante el rubio- No hagas ningún movimiento brusco o dejas de respirar.

La chica solo pudo un leve gritillo poniéndose por completo tensa, alguien estaba detrás de ella y estaba dispuesto a matarla, que debía de hacer? Seguir fingiendo ser un chico? Ó mostrarse y tratar de razonar con el hombre?

-No sé que le hiciste, pero es mejor para ti el alejarte de él! A la esquina! –le grito esperando que este le hiciera caso sin más-

Lentamente se movía a la misma esquina de antes, ante el nerviosismo actuó si emitir sonido alguno.

Por otro lado el rubio se acerco a Sasuke tratando de despertarlo sin dejar de apuntar a el chico que ya estaba en la esquina, no podía confiarse.

-Teme! Despierta, despierta!- lo sacudía-

¿Teme? Ya había escuchado eso antes, la voz que pensaba que provenía de la muñeca del chico, era de este que acaba de aparecer, entonces ellos son amigos? Es otro rebelde?

-Vamos Sasuke! –este solo puedo emitir un sonido bajo de dolor-

-Tiene Fiebre…-dijo con aquella voz algo grave. Dos rebeldes con ella, quizá no corriera buena suerte con aquel rubio que se le presento, mas o igual de agresivo que el moreno-

-Fiebre?...Tú, que le hiciste?-pregunto ya más tranquilo, quizá aquel chico no era tan agresivo como pensaba-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Me emocione con este fic xD!

aunque se me complica un poquito por donde voy ahora (unos dos caps mas adelante) aun asi seguire como sea *-*, de seguro el finde les traigo el proximo cap, igual que con la de mi otro fic :3

**Dark_Amy_chan:** xD Tranquilización que ya despertara *-*

**Annii Gabiiz: **Haha si, Neji es un genio, y ahora que sabe todo no se quedara de brazos cruzados xD


	6. Chapter 6

Género: Acción, Aventura, Romance, Fantasía.

Pareja: SasuHina, ItaHina, NaruSaku.

Autor: Hime13, Naoto93

Legenda: _Recuerdos , _paso de un lugar a otro **OoOoOoOoO**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me perteneces son del maestro Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

.

.

.

-Creo que el cambio brusco…de temperatura le afecto –decía la ojiperla, después de unos minutos de explicar unas cosas sobre el moreno que yacía dormido, el rubio se sentó hablar con ella-

-Ya veo –miraba a su amigo- Entonces tu lo cuidaste? –una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, pero la morena no podía verlo, también llevaba aquella mascara- Tu eres un pueblerino de por aquí? Qué bueno que lo ayudaste! –Decía entusiasta, mientras la chica solo asentía con la cabeza siempre mirando al suelo-

-Debe de llevarlo con un medico, puede que se ponga más grave –acotaba la chica-

-Claro! –se levanto para poner a su amigo en su espalda, mientras este se quejaba un poco- Gracias por ayudarlo –comenzó su salida- Ha, he chico!, nadie los siguió?

no

- _Aparte de traer a Sasuke debes procurar traer algún tipo de información de Krono. _Recordó lo dicho por su jefe, en el estado de Sasuke dudaba que él pudiera haber recolectado algo de información, en su situación no quedaba más que llevarse información- Chico –llamo la atención del que se estaba adentrando en la casita- podrías ayudarme un poco? Mi amigo está bien pesado y no puedo cargar esto –le mostro la máscara del moreno y su arma, que tenía un buen tamaño- solo son unos 20 metros- si aceptaba podía llevárselo como rehén, aunque solo seria para sacarle información, por su aspecto quizá luego podría convertirse en un soldado de Nifro-

-Mmm…claro –dijo bajo y tomo aquello que le pasaron, estaba pesado, pero aun si no entendió como se dejo convencer, pero no podía dejar de ayudarlo, aquel chico dormido también la ayudo saliendo de la mansión-

-Tienes familia? –pregunto el rubio, a lo que la chica no supo que decir, pero tenía que decir algo y rápido, sino seria descubierta-

-Emm no ..

-Ya veo, entonces vivías solo en aquella casita? –Aunque fuera fácil el llevarlo como rehén, tenía que saber qué nivel de conocimientos podía tener y que podían ser de ayuda para su planeta, sobre todo para Itachi-

-Si – Ok la chica no era una gran conversadora, pero tenía que hacerla hablar un poco más-

-Dime, como encontraste a mi amigo?

-Yo..en la mansión… -que debía de decir?, que escapaba de ellos? Eso sería muy sospechoso, aunque ella no sabía la razón por la cual Miria-san le había dicho que escapara, podían haberse escondido en la mansión, hay algo que no sabía, bueno gran parte de su vida no la sabia, pero eso era muy sospechoso, que debía de hacer? Tenía muy pocos conocimientos de muchas cosas del mundo exterior-

-Trabajabas ahí? –eso la choqueo aun mas-

-Si- que mas podía decir? Si se quedaba callada era peor-

-Mm y de qué?

-Yo..-tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa- ayudaba a una de las sirvientas del rey.

-Del rey?, vaya, debe ser un buen trabajo o no?

-Si –se alegro cundo sintió que la curiosidad de aquel hombre se había saciado-

Así que, sirviente del rey, pensaba el rubio, no hay duda, debe de saber muchas cosas, ahora solo tengo que llevármelo y dárselo a Itachi, su mente estaba más tranquila ahora, no quería saber que le sermón le hubiera dado Itachi si no hubiera traído información.

-Hemos llegado –dijo para abrir la puerta de la nave presionando un botoncillo de su muñeca, entro con Sasuke en su espalda- sube, puedes dejarlo al lado de esas cajas de la izquierda –le dijo, a lo que la chica hizo sin decir palabra alguna-

-Aquí te quedas Sasuke- le dijo a su amigo, que ahora estaba recostado en un futon en la cabina principal, salió rápidamente para buscar a lo que era su fuente de información, y la vio dejando las cosas donde le había dicho- Gracias por tu ayuda chico.

-No-o se preocupe, es lo de menos, espero les vaya bien en su viaje –decía mientras se preparaba para salir de la nave-

-Lastimosamente necesitare más de tu ayuda.

-Ha –dijo curiosa por sus palabras-

-Lo siento, pero.. –sin decir más, se posiciono detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en el cuello que la hizo desmayarse, la atrapo y la cargo en su espalda- que día, al menos esto y se termino –cerró la puerta de la nave-

**OoOoO**

Revisaba papel tras papel, suspiro con pesadez, la rutina le estaba haciendo efecto, el no tomar vacaciones le tomaba la cuenta, pero no tenia motivo por el cual salir a disfrutar aunque sea con sus amigos.

-Jefe! –escucho el sonido del trasmisor, presiono el botón de contacto y respondió-

-Naruto, que noticias me tienes?

-Encontré a Sasuke, aunque esta heee con fiebre-

-Fiebre?

-Sí, pero de seguro se le pasa Jeje –sabía que Sasuke podía matarlo si Itachi se enteraba que había tenido algún tipo de falla- Y también tengo información-trato de cambiar el tema-

-Bien, infórmame cuando llegues -colgó- A sí que fiebre?, hermanito te pasa por no hacerme caso –sonrió, Sasuke era lo único que le quedaba, su pequeño hermano que ya se convertía en todo un hombre, lo veía siempre esforzándose al máximo, solo por el debía de descubrir todo aquello que se escondía y darle un mejor futuro-

**OoOo**

-Uf! De la que me libre-decía mientras colocaba el piloto automático, se dirigió donde su amigo- Una simple fiebre pudo con Sasuke Uchiha he! Vaya!-comenzó a reírse-

-Cállate Dobe, tu risa es molesta –vio como el moreno se sentaba y apoyaba en unas de las paredes de la nave-

-Menos mal despertaste, te ahorraste el llegar como la bella durmiente delante de Itachi –no dejaba de reírse-

-Mhp, Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? Donde está el chico? –Recordó lo pasado-

-Dos días, y el esta por haya –señalo un futon que estaba en la otra esquina-

-Lo trajiste! Porque! Es de Krono, puede ser un espía –se altero un poco, aunque no podia gritar mucho por su dolor de cabeza-

-Tranquilo, es inofensivo, además Itachi me dijo que tenía que volver con información si o si, y tú estabas en ese estado, solo podía traerle a él, de seguro sabe muchas cosas del rey o algo a de saber.

-Podría ser, no alcance a interrogarlo-miro hacia donde estaba el chico- tienes algo de comer?

-Claro! Traje muchas raciones –sonrió el chico mientras iba a buscar lo pedido-

-Algo que no sea ramen.

-Siendo así, no tengo nada –se rio nervioso el chico-

-Idiota, como puedes vivir de ramen?, Sakura debería de prohibirte comer eso por un tiempo. decía molesto, tenía hambre, y ahora no podía comer nada por la fascinación de su amigo por el ramen-

-No exagere teme, sakura-chan nunca me prohibiría algo así –decía con una cara sonriente-

-Cuanto falta?

-Unos minutos, ya estamos ingresando en la atmosfera de Nifro –miraba el panel de control- Ahora solo queda soportar el pequeño sermón de Itachi por la falla en el ataque, al parecer tenían bien escondida a la princesa.

-Sí, debimos de recolectar más información acerca de .

**OoOoOoO**

-Ya están llegando! –Decía una pelirosa al lado de Itachi Y kiba, recibirían a los soldados-

La nave se poso suavemente en el pavimento, después de unos minutos la puerta de la nave descendió, mostrando a un rubio que ayudaba a bajar a el pelinegro.

-Llegue Sakura-chan! –Gritaba el rubio mientras movía su brazo desocupado-

-Gracias a dios –se dijo la chica-

-Como es que Sasuke vuelve en este estado –dijo kiba-

-Mhp –se limito a decir el pelinegro mayor-

-Jefe misión cumplida! –dijo posicionándose frente a Itachi-

-Es bueno verlo comandante –dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa-

-Estuvo difícil el ataque al templo de los Hyuuga

-Mph

-Naruto quiero el informe de la información en mi despacho una vez hayan pasado por el hospital.-dijo Itachi mientras pretendía retirarse-

-Heee! Pero jefe la información está en la nave- se paro y volvió la vista a naruto-

-Como que en la nave?

-El dobe no hayo mejor cosa que traer un rehén –dijo sasuke con una sonrisa sacarrona-

-Rehén?

-Sí, pero no se preocupe, esta desmayado, nos será de mucha utilidad, de veras.

-Sakura, ve a ver al rehén, Kiba acompáñala, una vez este despierto me lo llevan a la oficina. –se fue sin más-

-Corto y preciso –se rio el rubio-

-Mejor vamos al hospital

-Si, Sakura-chan, te espero en el hospital –grito el rubio mientras se iba con su amigo-

**OoOoOo**

-Y bien sakura, lo llevamos ahora? –no escucho respuesta de la chica que estaba examinando al chico-

-Ese naruto! –dio un pequeño grito- como no pudo notarlo-

-He?, que?

**OoOo**

-Deberíamos ir a celebrar Sasuke, volvimos vivos y con información ultra secreta –se decía el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que esta Sasuke, ambos ya no tenían su traje negro, el rubio llevaba un uniforme característico del ejercito, mientras su amigo solo un bata del hospital, le recomendaron que se quedara unas horas en el hospital antes de irse-

-No estoy para salir, dobe

-No seas aguafiestas Sasuke, vamos con Kiba y Shikamaru! –intentaba conversen al moreno, le habían vacunado, y sabia que el moreno se negaba a eso, no le daba razón a las vacunas, solo eran para los débiles, pero fue obligado-

-Tsk naruto ya te dije que..-fue interrumpido por un estruendo en la puerta-

-Naruto! –Entro una pelirosa enojada-

-He, sakura-chan, tan rápido.. –No pudo terminar ya que su novia le propino un golpe-

-Porque fue eso sakura-chan-se quejaba el rubio sobándose la zona dañada-

-Que le hiciste? –su aura estaba negra-

-No se dé que hablas sakura-chan –se escondía en un rincón temeroso por su vida-

-Sakura –dijo el moreno- que es este show en mi habitación?

-Perdón Sasuke-kun –volvió a la normalidad- es que me exalte un poco Jeje

-Mhp

-Pero aun asi, como no pudieron darse cuenta?

-De que cosa? –Interrogo el moreno-

-Del rehén

-Que hay con él? –Pregunto curioso el chico-

-Sí que le paso al chico? –se metió el rubio, pero estaba detrás de Sasuke, temía que a su novia se volviera a alterar-

-Que no es un chico, es una mujer, como no pudieron darse cuenta?, no le hicieron nada brusco verdad? Al parecer es una chica delicada, y tenía un moretón en el cuello –a sakura no le gustaba que dañasen a los demás, menos aun siendo una mujer-

-Jejeje, fui yo –dijo naruto atrás de sasuke-

-Dobe sal de ahí –decía el moreno, pero el rubio se negaba- Así que era una chica, debió de fingir ser hombre para huir –deducía el moreno examinando la situación en que se encontraron-

-Como sea, ya está mejor, aunque muy asustada, al parecer nunca había visto un hospital –decía mientras se retiraba- Ha si, Sasuke, podrías llevarla con Itachi? Aunque sea una mujer, es fuente de información importante, pero asegúrate que no le haga daño si?, parece una buena chica, Y tu naruto, te quiero en mi oficina en 5 minutos- termino y salió de la habitación-

-Ya puedes salir Dobe

-Vaya, estaba olvidando los golpes de sakura-chan –aun sobaba la zona afectada-

-Mhp, naruto, creía que era tonto, pero creo que lo acabo de confirmar

-He! Que dices sasuke!

-Como no pudiste ver que era mujer?

-No me digas nada, tu también lo pasaste por alto, además parecía uno –mostraba un puchero-

-Yo solo le hable por unos segundos

-Pero como el genio Sasuke no puedo darse cuenta, en todo el camino que te llevo hasta aquella casita? –reclamaba –

-Mhp, eres molesto, mejor ve con sakura –se recostó en la cama-

-Gané –se alegro por ganarle por fin a sasuke, aunque su semblante cambio al saber que tenía que ir con sakura, solo rezaba para que no siguiera con el mismo temperamento de antes-

**OoOoo**

-Hospital? –se decía una ojiperla- aquella chica dijo que esto era un hospital –miraba curiosa por todos lados, se dio cuenta de que aun seguía con su ropa y su gorro, se lo tomo y ordeno su pelo de nuevo, aunque aquella chica al parecer ya sabía de su verdadero genero- ¿qué hare? –sin muchas fuerzas trataba de subirse el ánimo, no sabía dónde estaba, aquella chica la puso en un lugar que nunca antes había visto, y no conocía a nadie, se sentía completamente perdida, y sola, la chica se fue sin decir mucho, que debía de hacer, escapar de nuevo?, parecía la única salida, con cuidado se levanto, y se sobo su cuello, en silencio se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió delicadamente, pero alguien se cruzo en su camino-

-Intentabas escapar?

-Eee..yo –retrocedió ante la presencia de el chico, escondiendo su mirada-

-Eres nuestro, tienes prohibido escapar –sentencio el chico- ahora debes venir conmigo –la morena levanto la vista escuchar esto –

-Eres… tú –el chico, el rebelde, era él, pero sin su traje, llevaba uno completamente diferente-

-Vamos, no tengo todo tu tiempo –comenzó a caminar hacia afuera esperando que ella lo siguiera, pero esta no lo hizo- Que esperas? – La chica estaba inmóvil en su lugar, sin poder articular palabra- Camina! –dijo mas alto, a lo que la chica reacciono-

.. –dijo bajo, mientras avanzaba, ahora era un rehén, pero de quien? De él?, no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero si lo seguía seguro conseguía respuestas-

Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital capturando más de un mirada, la chica trataba de ocultar su rostro lo mejor posible. Su mirada se detuvo en una escena muy peculiar, un pequeño que estaba hablando con una mujer, al parecer era su madre, se veían tan felices, que se quedo parada mirándolos, el moreno se dio cuenta de esto.

-Hey –intento llamar su atención, pero ella no respondía, retrocedió y le tomo un brazo- no te distraigas –y comenzó a jalarla un poco mientras esta despertaba de su transe-

-He lo siento –dijo con voz baja-

-Mhp –fue lo único que dijo, así que esta es la chica que engaño a naruto, bueno que hacer eso no es muy difícil, pero aun así, llego bien lejos, noto que la chica tenia la piel muy suave, se notaba que era delicada, casi s deja llevar por sus emociones cuando volvió a examinar lo de antes, si tenía la piel así, como podía ser una sirvienta?, no podría tener una piel tan suave, debería de examinar su cuerpo para poder sacar mejor conclusiones, pero ahora no podía, tenía que ser interrogada por Itachi primero-

El pelinegro mayor se encontraba observando su invernadero personal, su mente se perdía cada vez que se veía aquella parte de naturaleza.

Un ruido lo saco de su transe, golpeaban la puerta.

-Adelante –ordenó-

-Itachi te traje a el rehén –entro el moreno con la chica detrás de él-

-Bien, déjalo en el asiento, puedes retirarte Sasuke –decía mientras tomaba su asiento-

-Mhp , Itachi –decía mientras salía de aquella habitación-

-Dime Sasuke

-No es él, es ella –termino y cerró la puerta mientras sonreía de medio lado-

-Ella? –se dijo sí mismo, dirigió su mirada sobre ella- Mhp, muy bien señorita? Empiece por decirme su nombre.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**Notas:**

Como veran habran momentos Itahina desde ahora xD

pero luego eso se transformara en lo que ya saben :3

**Daheris :** Muchas gracias por tu coment 3

a mi tabien me gusta como va el rumbo del fic xD

mi imaginacion vuela a miles *3*


	7. Chapter 7

**Pareja: Sasuke x Hinata**

**_Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto (siempre soñé con poner eso ;-;)_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_*** __Recuerdos (sucesos que salen sin ser necesariamente recuerdos de los personajes)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

-Mi nombre? …-decía nerviosa la ojiperla, debía de decírselo?, no se atrevía a mirar a aquel hombre, su vista mayormente estuvo fija en el piso desde que fue jalada por el otro chico, no sabía que decir, que debía de hacer?, y en primera situación quien era aquel hombre?, donde estaba exactamente? …Donde estaba Miria-san?-

-No me lo dirás? –se puso serio el pelinegro-

-Yo..Quisiera saber donde estoy –soltó sin más, sorprendiendo un poco al moreno-

-Dónde estás? –Levanto una ceja ante tal pregunta-

-Si, por favor, es primera vez que salgo de…-coloco su manos en su boca, estaba hablando muy rápido, tenía que averiguar algunas cosas primero, aunque la acción no paso desapercibida por el moreno-

-Entiendo, al no estar en tu planeta, debe de ser algo… perturbarte pero… -vio como el rostro de la joven se exaltaba y abría ligeramente su boca, ella sabe más de lo que parece, esto sería interesante- Nifro es un planeta … como decirlo…tiene sus encantos.

-Nifro? –ella estaba en el planeta de los rebeldes? Como llegue hasta aquí? Cuando fue que..?... ahora no podría ver nunca más a Miria-san? -

-Sí, el principal rival de Krono…-llevaban unos minutos hablando y aun no sabía siquiera su nombre, como era posible? Tenía que mover sus fichas más rápido, aquella muchacha parecía una estatua- Veo que te negaras a decirme tu nombre-noto un ligero movimiento en ella, aunque sea un poco estaba reaccionando-

-Ha..-soltó muy suave, quizá demasiado, la voz del pelinegro logro sacarla de su trance, aquel en el cual tenía un millón de pensamientos flotantes, es rehén de los rebeldes, no estaba en su planeta, que debía de hacer en estas situaciones? Sintiéndose tan pequeña frente aquel hombre, quizá en cualquier momento la aplastaría, necesitaba ayuda, de por si se sentía sola en Krono, si no fuera por Miria-san, hubiera sido una muñeca vacía, ahora aquí, la soledad y el miedo recorren cada uno de sus poros-

-Te propongo un trato.

-Trato? –levanto el rostro para ver un poco más, pero solo llego a la mitad del cuerpo de su contrincante, si lo miraba podría caer más en los sentimientos que rodean su mente-

-Como rehén debes de cumplir con tu parte, como todos saben, si no lo haces, pagaras las consecuencias…

-Conse…-el previo aplastamiento que vio podría volverse realidad y con creces-

-Pero eso no está a mi nivel

-Hu? –que quería decir?, la dejaría libre? Aunque esa posibilidad la veía muy lejana-

-Así que escucha, te proporcionare mi seguridad si me dices algo relevante cada día, una pregunta, solo eso debes de responderme cada día, si no cumples con tu parte del trato te dejare en la calle.

-Dejarme? –el trato sonaba razonable, pero a que se refería exactamente con dejarla? Seria libre?-

-Sí, ahora, no sé si una indefensa muchacha pueda contra la ciudad, me pregunto qué haría la gente si se entera que un habitante de Krono está por caminando por nuestro territorio

-He? –Ahora estaba claro, el trato era solo una estrategia de aquel hombre, no había seguridad para ella en ninguno de los lados, pero…uno de ellos era más seguro que el otro, al menos podría seguir con vida-

-Qué me dices? –una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se le formo, no le gustaba usar la fuerza bruta, y esto era lo más cómodo para el-

-Yo..-no había otro camino, por el momento era lo mejor- acepto el trato.

-Muy bien, empezamos, día uno…-comenzó a acercarse a la chica- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…-debía de decírselo, no tenía otro camino, aunque prepara su camino al fin no podía retractar su palabra, con suavidad levanto su rostro, al menos debía verle a la cara, ahora estaría un tiempo con él, quizá aprendería mas de los rebeldes, pero aun así se le hacía tan difícil- Hina…Hinata Hyuuga –choco con los negros ojos que se encontraban tan cerca de ella, su miedo se fue aligerando, esos ojos que ahora podía notar una leve sorpresa, deben de ser sus ojos, no son tan comunes, pero…no era lo que esperaba, su mirada era…suave-

-Hyuuga? –esos ojos…no podría olvidar ese color único, pero no podía ser, ella, una Hyuuga?, como? Suerte?- Acaso tienes algo que ver con Hiashi Hyuuga? –su curiosidad lo mataba, no pensaba que aquel rehén fuera a ser tan importante-

-Solo una –le respondió la chica, sin quitar la vista de los oscuros ojos-

-He?

-Ya respondí la de hoy...-vio como se formaba una media sonrisa que la hipnotizo-

-Hmph –era astuta, la habría subestimado?, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su escritorio sentándose en su silla que miraba al mini invernadero-

Un sonido interrumpió, era la puerta.

-Adelante

-Disculpe jefe, pero ya es hora de cerrar y su hermano llamo preguntando si llegaría tarde-informo la secretaria-

-Dile a mi hermano que llegare en una hora –ambos Vivian juntos en un gran departamento, prácticamente eran dos pisos completos exclusivos para ellos-

-A su orden Jefe- salió haciendo una reverencia-

-Ven conmigo –le ordeno el chico que ya estaba cerca de la salida poniéndose una chaqueta negra- vivirás conmigo y mi hermano –le informo abriendo la puerta-

-Con usted? –sorprendida la chica seguía sentada-

-Qué esperas? –la chica solo atino a levantarse y acercarse a él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cruzo su mirada con la de el de nuevo, esa mirada la intrigaba- Ponte esto –se saco su chaqueta poniéndosela encima a la chica-

-Pero es suya

-Camina con el rostro bajo, no deben de notarte.

-Mmh, si –respondió sin más y obedeció-

Bajaron sin inconvenientes, aunque se sentía tan extraño el estar en esas condiciones, todo el lugar era tan diferente, incluso el pequeño en el que estaba ahora, era confortable, sí, pero extraño.

-Sasuke? –llamaba el mayor por el teléfono de la limosina en la que se encontraban-

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana próxima a ella, las luces se veían hermosas, aunque no sabía bien de que eran, pero era una vista genial.

OoOooOOOoOoOoo

-He? Vienes con la chica? –Dejo de tomar el refresco que tenía en su mano, y se acomodo mejor en aquel sofá negro-

-Podrías preparar la habitación vacía?

-No sé qué te traes entre manos, pero es mejor que no sea problemático –suspiro el moreno, las raras acciones de su hermano siempre tenían un fin provechoso para ambos, pero no le gustaba inmiscuirse en algunos de ellos-

-Hablas como el Nara, Sasuke, en unos minutos estamos por haya –colgó-

-Hmph – que planeaba con traerla aquí?, en parte aquella mujer le recuerda su falló, no haber podido completar la misión lo frustraba, y siendo ella su enemiga, porque lo ayudo? Podía haberlo dejado morir en aquella casita una vez inocente, quizá sea demasiado inocente o tonta-

oOOoOoOoO

La ventanilla media de la limosina se bajo de pronto.

-Señor, ha ocurrido un accidente en unas tres cuadras adelante, nos llevara una media hora el poder salir del taco –informaba el conductor, con calma-

-Tsk –miro a la chica que estaba prácticamente hundida en el asiento- no me queda de otra –odiaba los tacos, abrió la puerta derecha de la limosina, saliendo de ella- Que esperas?

-Donde vamos? –pregunto ingenua sin saber si obedecerle-

-Ya estamos cerca de mi departamento, llegaremos antes si caminamos

-Pero la gente…podría…-bajo su cabeza y puso su mano a la altura de su pecho-

-Yo te protegeré.

-Ha..?-esas palabras de verdad la sorprendieron, inconscientemente poso su mano en la que estaba ofrecida para ella-

-Recuerda nuestro trato –la saco del auto, y la puso al lado suyo-

-Ha..mm…si –el trato, claro, que otra cosa podría ser, sin embargo el repentino acercamiento le hizo sentir algo extraño, en sus mejillas un extraño color brotaba-

-No mires a nadie, solo camina –le dijo para pasar su brazo detrás de su cuello, acercando la cabeza de la chica a su hombro, y comenzaron su caminar-

Que fuera de noche era un gran factor a su favor, cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que eran una de las muchas parejas que salían por la noche en una cita, aunque la chica no se veía muy femenina, la caminata no duro mucho, un hombre en la puerta saludo al pelinegro.

-Buenas noches señor Uchiha –hizo una reverencia-

-Buenas noches –respondió el chico, pasando lo más rápido posible por la portería, tenía que ser muy sigiloso, desde hace unos años se ha visto rodeado de espías, y en estos momentos no necesitaba que ninguno de ellos se cruzara con él, una vez en el ascensor soltó un suspiro-

-Hee …-la chica apenada debajo del brazo del chico no sabía que decir, que hacer, se sentía protegida, ¿por el brazo de aquel hombre?-

-Descuida solo quedan unos segundos –el ascensor subía rápido, el edificio era todo un lujo, de unos veinte pisos, y los dos últimos de arriba fueron hechos exclusivamente para ambos hermanos-

-Sí, pero su.. –señalo el agarre que el chico aun mantenía y no se había percatado de ello-

-Ha –retiro su brazo, no se había dado cuenta que aun seguían así-

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor mostrando camino hacia la derecha que llevaba hacia una puerta.

-Sígueme –la chica camino detrás de su "protector"-

El departamento era de blanco con negro, excepto por los cuadros nada salía de esos dos colores.

-Siéntate, voy a ver algo y regreso.

Obedeciendo, se sentó mientras observaba todo el lugar, no era ni un poco parecido a su cuarto.

-Nos volvemos a ver –una voz la saco de sus pensares, era aquel pelinegro de antes, volteo a verlo, ver de nuevo ese rostro que antes se quedaba mirando fijamente, y ahora esos ojos la miraban fijamente a ella, reconoció esa mirada, es la misma de aquel hombre con el que había estado hace poco, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, y ahora, rabia?-

-Itachi! –Llamo a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido-

-Veo que te diste cuenta también, no pensé que me traerían un rehén tan valioso, buen trabajo Sasuke.

**Continuara...**


End file.
